Talk:Daemon
Move? There were two articles, Deamon and Daemon. This one had more info (and covered all the info from the other), so I redirected the other. but which one is the correct title? (Does it need to be moved?) Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I guess it's Daemon, as that is a real word and Deamon isn't. I will move it, but if I am wrong, please reply so that I can revert the move! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::On Rockstar's site, the bike is spelled Daemon. The article Deamon was created when the PC version was released as there is an unused bike file with that name but its texture has the correct name of Daemon. So Daemon is correct.--spaceeinstein 19:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Customizable? Can you take the Daemon to customize it at LSC or any other mod shops? RedToyCar (talk) 18:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Of Course. Tink8611 (talk) 01:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) False Trivia? aka Unsaveable Daemons The last trivia point states that it cannot be obtained from Gang Attacks or Missions - This has either been fixed or updated in the Enhanced version, i took a Daemon from a Mission and one from a gang attack and i was allowed it as my personal vehicle both times. 15:12, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : In addition, my green Daemon was obtained in a mission involving The Lost MC, which contradicts the fact even more. (talk/ /blog) 15:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Unsaveable Daemons cont... Yesterday I tweaked the trivia section to state that gang attack/mission Daemon's in GTA Online cannot be turned into personal vehicles, but someone else has just called this into question. I'm thinking this warrants further investigation. I play on PS4, and last night I attempted to get a Daemon both from a mission ("Satellite Communications") and a gang attack (beneath Del Perro Pier). In both cases, I could take the bike into Los Santos Customs and mod it, but I could not add a tracker/insurance and I could not store it in either of my apartment garages (the shutters refuse to open and I just get a message saying "this vehicle cannot be stored in your garage", or words to that effect). Essentially, it's impossible for me to actually take ownership of the bike. However, the other editor has now said it is possible to take ownership of one on the PS3. Anyone else able to shed some light on this? 09:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : At some point, yes, vehicles from missions and "events" could be saved as personal vehicles but this was patched out of the game by Rockstar. I will double-check all 3 platforms (PS3, PS4, PC) this weekend but it is my belief that no vehicles that spawn in missions (even generic traffic) can be saved/tracked/sold and no "scripted event" free roam spawned vehicles can be saved as PVs currently on any platform. This should include gang attack spawned Daemons - as you say, the Pier gang attack is a perfect example as it is a guaranteed spawn. I believe the only exception is when it spawns on your Simeon text list. smurfy (coms) 10:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :: I did that in GTA Online in 2013, just before the Beach Bum Pack, it was possible back there. I don't know now, but the Daemon is still in my garage. AndreEagle17 13:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:16, June 11, 2016 (UTC)